1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen display controlling method, a program and a screen display controlling apparatus, which can automatically generate on a GUI (Graphical User Interface) display, a customized GUI display adapted to a particular user, based on the user's operation history.
2. Description of Related Art
In an apparatus such as a computer or the like, a user performs operation of a menu screen of an application program currently in execution through a keyboard, a mouse and/or the like so that execution of another, new application program, an image display, an audio output, a text display or the like are carried out based on such operation carried out by the user.
However, conventionally, in the menu display indicated on a display unit of a computer or the like, an application program is fixed to a predetermined pattern. Thus, such display is not always convenient or suitable for each particular user.
Also, an interface of a conventional electronic apparatus, such as an audio apparatus, a visual apparatus and the like, is assembled within each product. Although this enabling definition of fine operation of each product, this causes lack of versatility or generality. Such lack of versatility gives rise to the need of a program for performing the so-called authoring. As a result, it is difficult to generate an intuitive creation tool using a visual interface under a conventional application program. Moreover, the related or conventional art has not provided a function for generating the interface by improving the degree of abstraction as a concept for generating the interface to, then, carrying out a declarative description.